Amor Inmarcesible
by Ebano Wigram
Summary: Serie de Viñetas OkiKagu que narran siete momentos íntimos de amor entre Kagura y Sougo, y su paso por la vida junto a la familia que comienzan a formar. Inspirados en el arte de Loli Samurái. (Dedicado a LuzPerdida) Publicación diaria.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **Amor Inmarcesible**

 **.**

 **Promesa**

 **.**

 **.**

Se suponía que estaban peleando como cualquier día, tirándose insultos y atacando como de costumbre, entonces ¿Qué cambio ese tarde de verano?

Fueron los roses, los suspiros de cansancio, la ropa llena de cortes y humedad, fue la fatiga que nublo sus ojos y su mente. Fueron muchas cosas las que llevaron a Sougo a besar a Kagura en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. Y fueron esas mismas situaciones las que llevaron a la pelirroja a corresponder el beso.

Hasta ese mismo momento, el capitán de la primera división del Shinsegumi, había maldecido a Hijikata por darle la tarea de permanecer en la base sin la posibilidad de encargarse del caso más refrescante que les había toca; custodiar un frigorífico.

Hijikata le había dado la orden de quedarse en la base a pesar de que el único ventilador del Shinsegumi estaba en reparación. No sabía si sus maldiciones servían o no, pero esperaba que se congelara dentro de una de las bodegas.

Aunque, claro, ahora no podía hacer más que agradecerle.

Kagura vino a pelear, para su mala suerte. No estaba de humor como para derrochar sus pocas energías en una china ilegal y molesta.

En cuanto la vio tan cerca, sometida por él, con el sudor cayendo por su cuello no pudo evitar bajar un par de centímetros hasta sus labios. Nunca pensó que ella le correspondería un beso, que le permitiera acariciarle las piernas, la cintura, el cuello y mucho más. Que esas caricias escalaran varios niveles, perdiéndose entre sus ropas, palpando cuanta piel pudiese.

Fue raro verse preocupado. No sabía si continuar o no, aun si eso era lo que más deseaba. Pero, al mismo tiempo, le preocupaba no tener el permiso explícito de Kagura para continuar. Alejándose unos centímetros de ella y esperando que le diera el permiso, la pelirroja volvió a atraerlo contra ella para continuar, mientras sus piernas se aferraban a su torso.

Con el sol quemando su piel y nublando su sentido de cordura, la levanto llevándosela a su habitación antes de que alguien los vea.

― _Si lo que buscas es una aprobación de mi parte, te recuerdo que es innecesario_ ― las palabras de Gintoki se aparecieron en su memoria trayendo una conversación que nació por las especulaciones del Shiroyasha _― ella ya tiene la respuesta desde hace mucho tiempo―_ sonrió mientras le dirigía una mirada sincera al capitán de la primera división del Shinsegumi― _la apoyare en su decisión, a pesar de que no sean de mi agrado―_ Sougo no le había preguntado nada, solo tuvo un momento de despiste cuando el jefe de la Yorozuya lo atrapo mirando a su hija adoptiva.

― _No sé de qué habla―_ dijo haciéndose el desentendido.

― _Deberías de dejar esa actitud, recuerda que Kagura no será fácil, te costara demasiado poner un anillo en su dedo―_ golpeo su hombro con su palma antes de irse y dejarlo solo en la calle, ¿Acaso lo estaba animando?

Sougo sabia eso, incluso ahora cuando la estaba haciendo suya, con esa intensidad y ese afecto que se daban. Okita Sougo estaba siendo correspondido por ella, después de cinco arduos años de intentar avanzar, de esperar que ella se enamorase de él.

Durmiendo, agotada y con una sonrisa en su rostro, Sougo alejo un mechón de cabello de su frente húmeda por el calor. Recordó las palabras de Gintoki antes de dar una sonrisa sincera y llena de dicha.

― Lo sé, jefe, pero el costo no importa si la puedo tener conmigo―

El beso en su dedo anular izquierdo implicaba una promesa hacia ella que no tardaría en cumplirla.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola, esto será una colección de siete viñetas que se me ocurrieron gracias a unas fotos que me mostro ´´** **LuzPerdida** **´´, gracias por la inspiración.**

 **Las subiré diariamente durante estos próximos siete días.**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **Amor Inmarcesible**

 **.**

 **Arrepentimiento**

 **.**

 **.**

La noche anterior se comportó como un completo idiota.

Se maldecía una y mil veces, recordándose lo estúpido y desconfiado que había sido.

Okita Sougo era un sádico que gustaba de torturar a sus víctimas. Asesinar era escalar a otro nivel, a uno que él había elegido para evitar que otros lleven la carga pesada de un cadáver sobre sus hombros. El capitán de la primera división del Shinsegumi se había prometido que a pesar de ser un maldito y miserable asesino la protegería y la cuidaría como era debido… y aun así…

Durante la tarde no pudo evitar maldecir una y mil veces como varios hombres la miraban lascivamente, le decían asquerosidades e intentaban rosar su tersa piel con sus repugnantes dedos. Kagura estaba, junto a la Yorozuya, en una misión de infiltración en un antiguo prostíbulo ilegal. Su prometida termino vestida con un kimono bastante suelto exponiendo sus hombros y parte de sus piernas. Su pálida piel y sus rasgos exóticos llamaban la atención.

Maldecía el no poder involucrarse, el no poder ponerlos en su lugar por haber osado incomodarla. La pelirroja caminaba con seguridad pero muy en el fondo se la notaba asqueada por esa utilización de su cuerpo en las fantasías de viejos asquerosos que solo podían obtener a una bella jovencita pagando.

― Aun no podemos mostrarnos, debes controlarte― Hijikata lo detuvo en cuanto sintió que la mirada del castaño se oscurecía por los deseos de rebanarle el cuello a más de uno.

Para su buena suerte y antes que alguien intentara tocarla Sakata Gintoki y Shimura Shinpachi entraron a escena como las señoritas ´´Paako´´ y ´´Pachi´´, calmando el ambiente tenso.

Respirando un poco más tranquilo siguió observando hasta el momento en que pudiesen salir. Si bien la calma lo gobernaba, aun sentía un picor de celos carcomiéndolo. ´´ ¿Cómo había aceptado tal trabajo?´´, ´´ ¿Acaso no pensó en las consecuencias? ¿Y si le hubiera pasado algo?´´ Esas preguntas rondaron por su cabeza hasta que fue el momento de volver a su hogar.

― Sougo, ¿Te ocurre algo?―

¿Por qué lo había cuestionado en cuanto la puerta de su departamento se cerró? ¿Por qué, él, tuvo que ser tan idiota como para no poder controlarse? Si tan solo tuviera la fuerza para manejar sus emociones.

Fue rudo con ella.

Esa noche exploto por sus celos, sin tener cuidado, sin ver lo brusco que era la hizo suya nuevamente sin importarle nada más que sacarse esas inseguridades de encima. Marcar nuevamente en su piel el amor que se profesaban. Sougo había sido completamente débil.

Muy distinta fue la actitud de ella quien, dándose cuenta de sus inseguridades y la fragilidad de su confianza, lo acuno y abrazo mientras le permitía sacarse toda esa tensión de su cuerpo. Kagura podía ser infantil en muchas ocasiones, pero vaya que era comprensible cuando se lo requería.

No hubo quejas por su parte, solo sonrisas de comprensión.

― ¿Por qué no me detuviste?― le pregunto él al ver las marcas que sus miedos habían dejado en la piel de ella. Ella siguió sus ojos hasta sus muñecas y brazos, marcas rojas por la fuerza que él le había propinado.

― No es la primera vez que me dejas marcas― respondió tranquila sin darle mucha importancia.

Kagura llevaba la chaqueta de Sougo sin abotonar, mientras Sougo estaba intentando ponerse la camisa arrugada de su uniforme.

Dando una nueva mirada de soslayo a sus marcas volvió a sentirlo, estaba arrepentido por ser tan débil con respecto a sus emociones. ´´Que frágil´´ se dijo a sí mismo. Mordiéndose el labio intento enmendar las cosas. Tomo del brazo a Kagura, quien aún seguía estando semidesnuda, y la sentó en su regazo.

No era muy expresivo, las palabras no eran su fuerte pero aun así quería que comprenda su arrepentimiento.

Comenzó a besar las marcas que dejo en sus muñecas, acariciando con cuidado sus brazos marcados. Suponía que entendía sus acciones ya que no tardó en darle una sutil sonrisa mientras lo miraba apenada.

― Confió en ti― las palabras de Kagura solo lo llenaron de desprecio por sí mismo, porque el también confiaba en ella pero aun así…

― La próxima vez que deje marcas en tu cuerpo― volvió a posar sus labios por sobre su piel, rosando levemente sus muñecas al tiempo en que dejaba sus ojos fijos en los azules de su prometida― será porque ambos queramos y no por ser una simple espada de cristal―

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Espero que les esté gustando.**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar, votar y seguir estas pequeñas viñetas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **Amor Inmarcesible**

 **.**

 **Noticias**

 **.**

 **.**

Habían perdido la cuenta de las veces que expresaron su amor en la intimidad.

Hace poco menos de un mes volvieron de luna de miel, su vida de casados iba perfectamente. Ella trabajaba junto a la Yorozuya durante toda la tarde, mientras él salía a patrullar junto al Shinsegumi. Se encontraban durante el atardecer, a veces bien entrada la noche. Incluso había días donde solo se veían en la mañana porque él llegaba muy tarde o ella quedaba en un trabajo durante toda la noche.

Por algo los días libres eran primordiales. Sougo ya no se unía a trabajos extras. Tomaba sus descansos junto a su esposa, el tiempo pasaba cuando peleaban por pequeñeces o intentaban jugarle bromas al otro. También estaban esos días de común acuerdo, donde ambos se sentaban en paz para ver una película o platicar amenamente.

Eran pocos esos momentos, pero muy apreciables para ambos, por ello, cuando Sougo dijo las palabras _´´una larga misión´´_ Kagura se preocupó. Intento mantener la compostura, después de todo el siempre volvía. La fuerza que le daba aquella promesa de _´´No pierdas contra nadie más´´_ lo ayudaba a regresar siempre de sus misiones. Su esposo no tenía permitido perder contra nadie que no fuera ella.

Aun si pensara en aquello, en su incapacidad para ser derrotado sus hormonas insoportables le volvían a tirar signos de alerta. Quería que se quedara, que no se vaya. ¿Por qué tenía que cumplir con una misión tan larga, tan lejos y tan riesgosa?

Sougo no estaba acostumbrado a verla tan vulnerable, solía pensar que ella era una espada de acero, que se volvía frágil durante lapsos cortos de tiempo, cuando se exponía a las altas temperaturas, como lo era su cuerpo ante el sol.

Hijikata no había sido muy específico en el tiempo que les tomaría volver, incluso los detalles de la misión eran clasificados, según él, se enteraría de los detalles en cuanto llegue a destino. Por ello se despidieron como hace más de seis años, solo que no estaban en un puente y no había golpes de por medio.

Beso su vientre con calma acariciando sus largas y tonificadas piernas. La sentía tan sensible que dudaba que fuese su esposa, ¿pero quién no tiene un momento de debilidad? Fueron caricias pausadas, tardando en desvestirla, olvidándose del sexo y centrándose en la calma que quería profesarle. Kagura comenzaba a destensarse a medida que sentía la humedad de los labios de Sougo recorrer su cuerpo con serenidad.

Sus puntos sensibles aun no eran acariciados, pero ella se sentía erótica y amada.

Fue temprano en la mañana con los rayos del sol descansando sobre sus parpados cuando lo vio levantarse con la ropa puesta. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al verlo próximo a partir.

Por mero impulso se levantó solo con la chaqueta del Shinsegumi arremetiendo contra él y fundiéndose en un abrazo de despedida. ¿Realmente creía que podía irse sin decir ´´hasta luego´´? Sougo no esperaba una muestra de afecto de ese tipo, realmente estaba extraña.

― No entiendo porque estas tan preocupada, sabes que volveré― pregunto mientras seguía siendo aferrado al cuerpo de su esposa.

― Es culpa de las hormonas― musito apenada mientras se escuchaba un refunfuño inentendible.

Sougo rio por sus ocurrencias.

― Siempre le hechas la culpa a tus hormonas, ¿por qué no eres más sincera y dices que estas preocupada?―

¿Acaso ese era el momento? Kagura debía comunicar algo sumamente importante a su esposo, más aun si el partiría durante un tiempo prolongado, pero ¿Cómo decirlo?

― No estoy preocupada, ya te dije que son mis hormonas― volvió a quejarse moviéndose incomoda entre los brazos de Sougo.

El castaño miro en dirección de la pelirroja encontrando duda en sus ojos, ella tenía que decirle algo, un secreto que le estaba costando soltarlo.

― ¿Qué pasa?― pregunto directo.

Ese era el momento indicado para soltarlo de una buena vez. Lamentaba no poder encontrar una mejor oportunidad para confesarlo pero ese bastardo de Toshi mandaba a su esposo lejos. Lo maldecía a él por abandonarla, a sus hormonas por volverla tan sensible, a los causantes que obligaban a la primera división del Shinsegumi a partir lejos de Edo.

― Siento que… este embarazo me está volviendo realmente loca― musito acariciando su vientre mientras veía como los ojos de Sougo se abrían asombrados.

Volvía a maldecir a sus hormonas por permitirle soltar lágrimas en cuanto él la abrazo, pero agradecía a su estado de darle una excusa más a Sougo para regresar…

Porque no podía perder contra nadie más…

Porque no podía morir sin conocer al futuro niño Okita.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Feliz día de las Madres!**

 **Notas de Ficker** **:**

 **Volviendo al fic anterior quería dejar una aclaración:**

 **Aún estoy en proceso por crecer como ficker XD y me apena el no haber podido expresar bien el capítulo anterior. Ahora que lo releí, la escena de Sougo siendo ´´Rudo´´ sonó un poco fuerte y no era mi intención hacer eso.**

 **La anterior viñeta salió por ese amor que tenemos las lectoras por ver a Sougo celoso. Más que ver los celos de este sádico, mi intención era la de mostrar lo débil que se sentiría después de sucumbir a sus emociones e inseguridades. Las marcas no son más feas de las que muestra Loli en uno de sus DJs: ´´Marca Oculta´´.**

 **Por ello estoy pensando que cuando termine y pueda hacerme un poco de tiempo narrare esa escena para mostrarles como fue ese momento.**

 **Lamento extenderme demasiado y espero que comprender a esta ficker en crecimiento XD nos leeremos, ¡Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **Amor Inmarcesible**

 **.**

 **Dicha**

 **.**

 **.**

Fue durante la primavera y la caída de los pétalos de Sakura cuando su esposo, luego de un arduo trabajo y algunas heridas, regreso a su hogar. Con el cabello bastante crecido y los ojos rojizos tan brillantes como siempre, Sougo, se presentó en la entrada de su hogar con desespero de demostrarle sus más ansiados deseos de anhelo.

Kagura sonrió enternecida, porque a pesar de verlo con tantas intenciones de no contenerse lo terminaba haciendo por su bienestar, el hijo que llevaba en su vientre. Eso fue lo que más la divirtió.

Después de recibir un beso ansioso pero igualmente cuidadoso de su parte, lo arrastro hasta la habitación más pequeña. Decorada con muchos detalles infantiles y peluches de osos samuráis, el cuarto de su pequeño hijo estaba preparado para cuando nazca… o eso suponía Sougo.

En el centro, una cuna, estaba siendo usada por un pequeño bebe de cabellera castaña. Un hijo de Kagura, un hijo de sougo.

― Se llama Souji― dijo mientras lo levantaba de su cómoda y acogedora cuna― Okita Souji, ¿no es bonito?― pregunto sonriendo.

Kagura no se espera menos. Sougo estaba muy sorprendido al ver a su primogénito. Lo tomo entre brazos y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. No tenía la noción de que era padre hasta que lo tuvo en sus brazos.

La misión se había extendido por mucho tiempo, casi un año estuvo alejado de Edo, de su esposa. Pero termino perdiendo la noción de los meses que pasaron cuando en dos momentos muy complicados él perdió el conocimiento y cayo internado. Lamentaba no haber estado allí para cuando naciera pero al mismo tiempo agradecía mucho volver con su familia.

Antes de que despertara y depositando un beso apenas palpable en la frente del infante dejo que este continuara en el mundo de los sueños. Quería ver sus ojos, pero ya los descubriría mañana en la mañana cuando ese pequeño muestre su mirada inocente a su padre, sería el primer contacto que ambos tendrían.

En su recamara y con un transmisor en la mesita de luz por si el pequeño despertaba, ambos se acomodaron para poder descansar. Regocijándose con muestras de afecto muy íntimas de ambas partes, sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos con cada roce, ambos comenzaron a sucumbir al placer. Fue mucho tiempo sin verse, ni siquiera en años pasados, cuando eran rivales, dejaron de verse por tanto tiempo.

Sougo se recostó cansado en el futon con Kagura descansando sobre él. Cubiertos hasta la cintura por culpa de la calurosa primavera, el matrimonio Okita se aferraba a pesar de la temperatura elevada.

― Cuando partí a la misión…― comenzó a hablar mientras ella lo estrechaba con sus brazos desnudos y dejaba descansar su cabeza en su pecho expuesto― no fui capaz de decir una sola palabra.― ella sonrió manteniendo sus parpados cerrados.

― Supongo que te sorprendí con la noticia― soltó una risilla al recordar su cara de asombro.

Él acepto esa respuesta acariciando su cabello desordenado.

― Nunca imagine casarme, tener un hijo― acepto tranquilo― cuando decidí seguir a Kondo-san sabía que mi vida no sería igual a la de un hombre común. Por eso decidí ser un asesino, si después de todo nunca tocaría una mano limpia e inocente― se rio de sí mismo por pensar en una vida de mártir como único regocijo― pero como siempre vino una china molesta a arruinar mis planes―

Kagura subió su mano rosando el contorno de su rostro. Lo obligo a mirarla mientras ella levantaba la mirada para observarlo fijamente.

― Al menos admite lo agradecido que estas porque esa ´´china´´ haya aparecido en tu vida, sádico― Sougo entorno la mirada soltando una sutil sonrisa ladeada.

― Si, lo agradezco―

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Espero que les siga gustando X3**

 **El próximo capítulo debería ser por el día de la madre, pero se me olvido comenzar a publicarlo desde antes así que llegara tarde XD.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, nos estaremos leyendo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **Amor Inmarcesible**

 **.**

 **Sorpresa**

 **.**

 **.**

Fue extraño, incluso para ella ver a Sougo todavía sumido en un sueño profundo. Solía ser él quien despertaba primero. Con la excepción de ese día, su esposo despertaba muy temprano en la mañana. Usaba el extenso sueño de belleza, de Kagura, para despertarla de la manera más pervertida y excitante que podía. Ella no negaba que le gustaba, pero a veces se preocupaba que sus hijos los pudieran encontrar haciendo ese tipo de cosas. Y es que Kagura no podía controlar sus gemidos estando medio dormida.

Brindándole una mirada rápida a su esposo se dio cuenta que llevaba el piyama puesto, cosa extraña ya que ayer había tenido una noche bastante movida y él no se molestaba en vestirse nuevamente. Suspiro mientras cerraba su camisa china con cuello **mao**.

Estiro sus brazos buscando destensar sus músculos. Sintiéndose más ligera, quiso levantarse de su futon pero los brazos de Sougo comenzaron a rodearla por su cintura antes de que pueda partir.

― Aún es temprano para levantarse― murmuro perezosamente mientras la estrechaba contra él.

― Sougo, es tarde ¿Que paso que hoy no te levantaste temprano?― pregunto. Estaba sorprendida por verlo todavía recostado en la cama.

― Una china lanzo sus garras contra mi ayer en la noche― murmuro como si nada― no pude resistirme― dijo con los ojos cerrados.

Kagura lo miro mal por ese comentario. No era su culpa, el bastardo pasaba días enteros en la base del Shinsegumi sin volver a casa por lo que, cuando él estaba en casa aprovechaba todo lo que podía.

― Eso no responde a mi pregunta― se cruzó de brazos un poco apenada― no me despertaste― el castaño rio por lo bajo, su adorada mujer era muy tierna cuando quería.

― Creí que no te gustaba, ¿No te quejabas por despertarte durante tu sueño de belleza?― la pelirroja volvió a refunfuñar como una niña.

― Si, pero…― no sabía cómo responder a eso, aunque una idea muy interesante se cruzó por su cabeza.

Con cuidado se metió de nuevo a la cama acercándose a Sougo. Si él podía burlarse de ella todas las mañanas, por una vez, ella le devolvería el favor. Con cuidado y poniendo en alerta a su adormilado esposo, Kagura deslizo su mano dentro de su pantalón sacándole un gemido involuntario.

― No creo que sea una buena idea― le respondió ronco en cuanto su esposa se acercó aún más hacia él. ¿Qué no era una buena idea? Él la provocaba mucho más todas las mañanas, no se iba a detener, pero…

― ¡Feliz cumple años Mami!― el sonido, de la puerta **shoji** deslizándose seguido de un grito unísono de tres pequeños, alerto a la mujer que saco rápidamente la mano del pantalón del Okita.

Kagura los miro sorprendida, delante suyo sus tres pequeños hijos llevaban un pastel y varios bonetes de cumple años. Ryo, el menor de tan solo tres años se acercó a la pelirroja para abrazarla con mucho cariño. Era el más mimado por la mujer.

Souji, de ocho años y Kanna de seis, saltaron a abrazar a su madre deseándole un muy feliz cumple años. Kagura no pudo hacer más que aceptar sus muestras de cariño con mucha felicidad.

― Papi nos ayudó, se levantó temprano para hacer el pastel― el mayor de los niños dejo en evidencia a su padre quien solo sonreía de manera creída desde atrás suyo.

Kagura comenzaba a comprender lo que había ocurrido esa mañana. Sougo no se había quedado dormido, solo estaba custodiando que ella no se levantara hasta que sus hijos llegaran con la sorpresa. Por eso estaba vestido, porque ya se había levantado esa misma mañana. Su familia había actuado en conjunto para darle una bonita sorpresa y eso la enternecía mucho.

Mirando como devoraban ese pastel, entre peleas y quejas, entre discusiones de hermanos y juegos estúpidos que sus padres le enseñaron, Kagura los observo feliz de tenerlos a su lado.

― ¿Te sorprendieron?― se sentó a su lado tomándola por el hombro, mientras ella dejaba descansar su cabeza en el hombro de Sougo.

― Mucho― acepto sonriendo― Gracias― entrelazo sus dedos con los de él, dejando que el brillo de sus alianzas se viera opacada por el calor de su agarre.

― Aún no te doy un regalo― sonrió perverso, sonrojando levemente a Kagura. Se acercó a su oído dejando que solo ella pudiera escucharlo― espéralo en la noche, cuando solo seamos tu y yo―

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Ficker** **:**

 **En si este fic iba a ser por el día de la madre y en vez de festejar el cumple años de Kagura iba a ser el día de la madre, pero como se me paso lo deje como cumple años.**

 **Lamento tanta azúcar XD esta no soy yo, pero se me apetecía llenarlos de diabetes XD**

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Shoji** **: tipo de puerta tradicional en la arquitectura japonesa. Funciona como divisor de habitaciones y consiste en papel washi traslúcido con un marco de madera. Son las puertas corredizas japonesas.**

 **Camisa de cuello Mao** **: La chaqueta o camisa de cuello Mao clásica es de líneas rectas, manga larga sin puños y cuello ligeramente alto –formado por una tirilla recta cortada a contrahílo para que no ceda– y abotonado delante.**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **Amor Inmarcesible**

 **.**

 **Confianza**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasada la media noche llego a su hogar, siendo recibido por sus tres pequeños. La pequeña Kanna se pegó a su pierna contando sus travesuras, estaba muy animada por burlarse del mayor de los Sakata, quien no hacía más que reírse de ella. Sougo, como buen padre que era, felicito las acciones de la niña. Hace tiempo que no le gustaba ese trato tan cercano con Sakata Sora, ese bastardo mocoso lo irritaba demasiado.

Souji, siendo el mayor, saludo a su papi más calmadamente. Se acercó a él y comenzó a contar acerca de su progreso con la katana, aunque también aprendió varios movimientos de pelea que su mami le enseño.

Ese par era bastante animado y revoltosos, muy distintos a Ryo. Ese pequeño no hacía nada más que mantenerse bien aferrado a Kagura. Sin poder acercarse para darle algo más que un beso, Sougo se conformó con un plato de comida y una cena compartida con cuatro bolsas sin fondo. El pobre solo pensaba en la cantidad de días extras que debería de trabajar para sustentar su economía. Después de todo a la Yorozuya no le estaba yendo muy bien este último tiempo.

Después de un relajante baño se recostó cayendo en un profundo sueño dejando que las voces en el comedor se transformen en ecos que se perdían junto a su conciencia.

Extrañado por la oscuridad en la habitacion y lo silencioso de esta, se sentó buscando a tientas el cuerpo de su esposa sorprendiéndose de su ausencia. Las persianas estaban bajas impidiendo que la luz solar pueda filtrarse. El reloj se encontraba sin pilas y su alarma no había sonado ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Se levantó con cautela sintiendo un dolor punzante en su cabeza. Abrió la puerta de su habitación encontrándose con el silencio y más vacío.

Recordó un pequeño fragmento de la pesadilla que había tenido esa misma noche, donde su esposa lo dejaba y ya no escuchaba los gritos de los niños. No veía las amenazas de Ryo al acercarse a Kagura o los planos de burlas que Kanna planeaba, tampoco estaban las sonrisas de Souji cuando derrotaba a un oponente mientras practicaba en el dojo del Shinsegumi. No veía a su esposa y sus discusiones o sus burlas eran dejadas en el vacío por el silencio de la habitación…

― Ya llegue― la voz de Kagura en el recibidor lo trajo a la realidad ― estúpido Gin-chan que no me quería dar el día libre― refunfuño mientras se asomaba al comedor percatándose de la presencia de Sougo― sádico, ya era hora que despertaras― se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

El castaño no pudo evitar acercarse dubitativo a ella y abrazarla.

Hace días que la pelirroja lo sentía extraño. Últimamente las presiones y los trabajos dentro del Shinsegumi se volvieron cada vez más pesados. El tiempo que pasaba con su familia se acortaba y las preocupaciones de no estar mucho tiempo con ellos lo preocupaba de alguna manera. Sabía que Kagura no lo abandonaría por esas cosas y que permanecería a su lado, pero aun así…

― ¿Qué ocurre?― pregunto la pelirroja desordenando su cabello. Sougo se alejó un poco de ella para verla directamente, estaba más tranquilo.

― Nada, una pesadilla― respondió calmado mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Kagura.

― Te dije que nunca me iría―

― Lo sé― asintió.

 _Hace unos meses habían tenido una discusión bastante fuerte. ¿El tema? Suponían que fue una verdadera estupidez porque ninguno lo recordaba. Pero en la cabeza de Sougo solo se encontraba una casa vacía, sin rastro de su familia. Después de discutir y tomando una misión larga y compleja el partió. Había dado aviso a su esposa a pesar de estar peleados, pero en cuanto regreso vio que como su hogar se sumía en el silencio._

 _Sin contar que las palabras de uno de sus compañeros no había ayudado mucho a su paz mental. ´´lo mejor es arreglarte con tu esposa, no querrás que te abandone como me paso a mí´´ rio apenado por el recuerdo. Sougo no le tomo importancia, pensó que en cuanto llegara se volverían a encontrar y arreglarían las cosas, pero… ella no estaba en su casa._

 _Kagura no estaba al tanto de la fecha de su regreso, ni siquiera Sougo lo sabía. No había sido intencional. La pelirroja tomo a los tres menores y salió a un balneario junto con Tae y las demás, buscaba relajarse y ver como arreglaría su conflicto con su esposo. Grande fue su sorpresa al verlo angustiado al llegar al su hogar._

La pelirroja suspiro atrayéndolo hacia ella.

― Hoy es tu día libre― comento― pedí un día a Gin-chan― sonrió divertida― y los niños no volverán hasta la tarde― su voz perversa y juguetona lo incentivo.

― ¿Me estas proponiendo algo?― Sougo la tomo por la cintura pegándola aún más a su cuerpo mientras su sonrisa ladeada mostraba su disfrute.

Dejando un poco esa picardía que a él le gustaba, Kagura se puso seria solo para demostrar sus intenciones sinceras.

― Solo quiero borrar todas las dudas que tengas―

Fue una grata respuesta. Sougo asintió mientras le sonreía con sinceridad. Él siempre sería un idiota, ¿dudas? ¿Qué dudas? Ella siempre estuvo a su lado, no debería estar dudando y ella no debería estar preocupándose por esas cosas. Kagura le había demostrado miles de veces que ella confiaba en él y que él podía confiar en ella.

― No hay dudas, Kagura―dijo ronco robándole un suspiro― Hace mucho las borraste de mi vida―

 **.**

 **.**

 **Casi se pasó el límite de la viñeta XD me emocione.**

 **El próximo será el último.**

 **¡Hasta mañana!**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

 **Amor Inmarcesible**

 **.**

 **Idílico**

 **.**

 **.**

Como una bolsa de cemento que choca contra su espalda en una tarde lluviosa y húmeda, donde su cuerpo se ve aún más vulnerable, Sougo decidió que lo mejor era acompañar a su durmiente esposa en la cama matrimonial.

Cubriéndose entre el calor que el cuerpo de Kagura y ese cómodo y acogedor futon les brindaban, se acomodó preparado para sumirse al mundo de los sueños, no sin antes buscar el calor afectuoso de esa pelirroja.

Afuera el invierno golpea fuerte, la nevada no se hizo esperar y pinto hermosos cuadros de un blanco pulcro la acera y todos los recovecos de la ciudad.

Edo ya no era igual que antes. La construcción de esos últimos tiempos habían embellecido la ciudad y todo lo que antes se consideraba una ciudad se iba transformando en una metrópolis futurista. Aunque habían cosas que no cambiaban: la esencia de los ciudadanos.

Si se caminaba por las calles se encontraba algún cabello plateado y revoltoso como los de un gato, ojos apagados o gritos vivaces, la euforia de los acosadores, lentes parlantes que hablaban con otros, mayonesas en los platillos, chinos salvajes y samuráis sádicos. Los idiotas seguían existiendo, la diferencia era que unos partían y otros continuaban el camino, cosas de la vida.

La melancolía golpeo sus memorias y miles de imágenes comenzaron a caer. Momentos en los que perseguían patriotas Joui, donde su hermana miraba anhelante a Hijibastardo, la caída de las flores de cerezo… el alcohol e incluso los juegos de ´´piedra, papel o tijera, golpe y cubre´´, recordar como un simple juego inventado para distraerse se convirtió en el principio de una enemistad que, años futuros, escalaria hasta convertirse en algo verdaderamente idílico.

Se sentía nostálgico, demasiado, diría él. Trato de alejar esos pensamientos para fijar su corta vista en el presente, buscando nuevamente la mano cálida y pequeña de su esposa. Lo malo de ese acto fue encontrar la ausencia del calor, toparse con el frio helado que deja la muerte al pasar.

― Incluso para morir eres terca― soltó una sonrisa lamentable mientras volvía a mirar el cuerpo de quien fue y será su compañera― ¿No pudiste esperarme aunque sea un poco?― sintió su voz quebrarse por el dolor de la perdida.

Ya no la vería despertar reclamando con sus azulados y brillantes ojos sus algas amargas. No estarían sus gritos irritantes de anciana molesta, repitiendo una y mil veces ese insoportable ´´Aru´´ que, de vez en cuando, olvidaba que lo había superado. Las memorias de sus peleas y sus reconciliaciones, sus despedidas y sus reencuentros, sus muestras de amor y sus declaraciones de guerra… ya nada volvería a ser como era antes.

Por un momento las ilusiones de su desdichada alma y la corta vista de él, le brindaron un panorama más dulce y anhelante donde Kagura estaba recostada en su cama, dormida. La imagen de una anciana con adornos chinos era cambiada por una mocosa de catorce años con el cabello rojizo refulgente. El cuerpo de él también había dejado de ser el de un anciano marchito, mostrando la juventud de sus dieciocho años y portando su típico traje del Shinsegumi. Sougo se vio embriagado por esa ilusión y fue imposible para él no arrastrar sus manos hasta el cuerpo de su esposa, solo para toparse nuevamente con el frio helado de su cuerpo.

La ilusión se había destruido y el caía con dolor a la realidad.

― Estúpida china― musito antes de rodearla con sus brazos.

Fue un intento inútil, quería darle calor de algún modo para que su respiración vuelva y su voz se escuche en esa habitación rodeada del silencio sepulcral.

Pero ya no podía hacer nada, más que llorar la pérdida de un ser amada.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de conseguir un poco de paz. Pero los rayos de sol que marcaban un nuevo día centellaron en sus ojos obligándolo a despertar.

Con el vaivén de los pétalos de Sakura cayendo como lluvia sobre él, dando un festín de alegría por el recién llegado. La primavera estaba sobre sus hombros asombrándolo ¿y el invierno? Las risas escandalosas y los gritos irritantes llamaron su atención volviendo su vista al frente. Alejados, solo unos metros, el Shinsegumi y la Yorozuya disfrutaban del Hanami. Por un momento pensó que era una ilusión más, pero…

― Eres un envidioso, sádico― escucho decir detrás de su espalda. Giro con cuidado, atónito por la imagen que veía ―aun tenías tiempo― soltó con una sonrisa sincera.

― Ka… Kagura―

Como la recordaba el día en que los cerezos sueltan sus pétalos, esa tarde donde jugaron ´´piedra papel o tijera, golpea y cubre´´, con esa misma apariencia ella volvía a sonreírle y él, como todo un idiota, no podía evitar sucumbir ante ese monstruo chino que lo cautivaba.

.

― _Bienvenido, Sougo―_

― _Estoy en casa, Kagura―_

.

― No pudo creer que sucediera― sollozaba Kanna, mientras esperaba afuera de la casa de sus padres. Su hermano menor Ryo, estaba tan adolorido por la pérdida como ella.

― Yo tampoco― acepto Ryo sin poder creérselo. La tarde anterior la habían pasado juntos en familia, no comprendía que había sucedido, ellos se veían muy saludables.

Souji llego a la casa después de firmar unos papeles. Él había sido quien los encontró por lo que era normal que hiciera el papeleo y diera las explicaciones. Kanna no espero a que se saluden cuando ataco a su hermano buscando respuestas.

― ¿Sabes que les paso?―

― Aun no― respondió tranquilo― pero… no deben preocuparse, ellos están bien― sonrió mirando al cielo―mami y papi tenían una bonita sonrisa plasmada en sus rostros antes de partir―

FIN.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas del Ficker** **:**

 **Gracias por comentar la historia, por votar y leer, realmente se los agradezco mucho. Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña serie de viñetas.**

 **Nos leeremos en otro fic.**

 **¡Bye!**


End file.
